


Of Coffeeshops and Studying

by marksoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Jealous Mark Lee (NCT), Love, M/M, Mark is your prince charming not so much, Slice of Life, Uni AU, haechan - Freeform, markhyuck, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksoo/pseuds/marksoo
Summary: When Donghyuck went to the coffeeshop, all he has in mind is just to do some studying, so he did not expect when a jealous Mark Lee stormed in.





	Of Coffeeshops and Studying

It was seven in the morning on a Sunday. While some people are still knocked down from some frat party they went to, or just still indulging the few more hours they have in bed, because it’s a fucking Sunday, and who in their normal mind would wake up at seven in the morning on a Sunday? Lee Donghyuck was one of the few unfortunate creatures who already is up on their feet, not because he is a morning person, but because he is flunking a subject this semester, and he needs to get his act straight and save his ass from failing this course.

 

As he sees his scores, he couldn’t describe his situation with proper words, but only to reference the few queens in his Spotify playlist, wherein his class standing is ‘Rolling in the Deep by Adele’ which will give his parents a ‘Heart Attack by Demi Lovato’, but he can’t afford to fail, because subject units cost a lot, and it’s not like money grow on trees. So, he is now faced with the inconvenience of him being young, dumb and broke, which is not a song reference, but just his current status. All hope is lost, but when you have friends like Renjun and Chenle, you can definitely have the assurance that life is unfair, because not only are they smart, but they are freaking loaded. They are the type of kids who would buy first class trips to Paris, just because the park would be crowded on a holiday. However, they are the best support system Donghyuck could ever have, which is why he is up right now, because Renjun suggested to study at a café near-by since the library is closed on Sundays.

 

Donghyuck’s train of thoughts was disrupted by the loud snore of his roommate/boyfriend Mark Lee. Yes, the Mark Lee of the campus is his boyfriend. The guy who still dresses like Justin Bieber from the My World era. The guy who was helping their professor, and accidentally farted when his behind is near the microphone. The guy who bleached his hair so often, that it once looked like ramen noodles. Yes, he had the pleasure of being the other half of Mark Lee.  Before he leaves, he took his emoji pillow that has the heart eyes, and threw it at his prince charming, and because Donghyuck has great aim, he was able to hit his lovely lover right at his face.

 

“I’m leaving asshole” he said.

 

“Fuck off” his boyfriend said still half asleep replied.

 

“So romantic my love, I’ll definitely miss you” he replied with a sarcastic tone and closed the door.

 ***

 

Donghyuck was pretty sure that when his friends invited him to the coffeeshop, they are to study and to study only, but he didn’t expect to be see couples so cheesy, you can spread them on your favorite cracker, and just shit all night long because they’re that CHEESY.

Renjun is just reading his textbook, but having a Jeno who considers his shoulder as free real estate, and has the energy to constantly whisper bad pick-up lines he sees from Facebook (and really? Facebook? Who still uses Facebook? Donghyuck ranted in his mind), can really divert his friend from achieving his goal of finishing his study load today. Chenle’s boyfriend, Jisung, wouldn’t let the other couple win in the fluff department, also has a way of sending really cringey selfies to his boyfriend…EVEN IF THEY ARE JUST IN FRONT OF EACH OTHER. Honestly, Donghyuck doesn’t mind, but it would be nice to actually ask them things he didn’t get from the subject, but it would be definitely rude to interrupt his friends who’s love story looked like it came from a Wattpad story. The two couples are in a different world, and this study date, turned into a full-blown date in Donghyuck’s mind.

 

The sap fest in front of his salad made him remember his lovely boyfriend, what could he be doing at this moment. In Donghyuck’s mind he probably is burning eggs at their dorm, and would just give up, and reheat leftover pizza from the very trusty machine they have there, the microwave. The microwave is the very reason of why Mark Lee is still alive today, because if it’s not for the microwave, Mark Lee would have died because of starvation, for he can’t cook to save his live. He wishes that his boyfriend could be romantic at times, but we’re talking about a guy who just told him if he has a suit for their prom three years ago. Donghyuck remembered that he asked Mark why he needs to have a suit, and Mark answered because they would be going as dates like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. They weren’t boyfriends back then, but looking at others beating themselves to have the most perfect promposal, and posting it on Instagram. It would be nice if he had a nice Instagram worthy promposal, but of course this is Mark Lee we’re talking about, the romantic Mark Lee.

 

Snapping back to reality, his prayers of having someone to help him, aside from his love-stricken distracted friends, came in the form of Ong Seongwu. He is his senior. A year higher than him, so all is not lost, and maybe he can still salvage some new learning because of his kind sunbae, who always helped him whenever wherever.

 

“O! Donghyuck-ah, what are you doing here?” Seongwu asked him.

 

That’s when Donghyuck opened up about his situation, and because Seungwoo is a helpful sunbae, his stroll to the café for his morning coffee turned into a tutorial with Lee Donghyuck.

 

 ***

Mark just whipped some gourmet food for breakfast, ramyun ala microwave, and while he is proud of his work for being edible, he decided to open his Snapchat to see what’s been happening to the people around him, because if an important event has occurred, it will probably be on snap. After seeing Johnny and Ten going to another romantic dinner date, Yangyang doing some obnoxious prank on his roommate Xiaojun, and Yuta showing off his boyfriend Sicheng for the millionth time, he sees Chenle’s story. Of course, it started with Chenle’s face, then it was Jisung’s, then Jeno flirting with Renjun, and of course his boyfriend Donghyuck…with Seongwu.

 

Seongwu.

Ong Seongwu.

 

Mark didn’t believe at first so replayed the story. Then replayed it. Then replayed it. Then replayed it.

 

What the hell just happened? Ong Seongwu? Donghyuck’s happy crush is sitting right beside his boyfriend, being chummy with him? What in the hell is happening? Mark’s no fool either, because he know Seongwu is also eyeing Donghyuck, whenever he sees them together.

 

“OH! HELL NAW!” Mark said in his mind.

 

And of course, jealousy is a natural emotion, and Mark believes that he must be a rational human being and must not act on impulse, so he did what every normal being would do.

 

He left and went to the coffee shop, and didn’t even bother to get dressed or fix his bed hair, but at least he brushed his teeth…he didn’t want to confront his snake sunbae while having a morning breath, now that’s just not how you want to present yourself to the rival.

 ***

 

Now Donghyuck is getting somewhere thanks to his Seongwu sunbae, but of course, he is just so grateful to his sunbae for being able to dumb-down the complex concepts, and making him have the hope to salvage a passing grade in his course, that he couldn’t resist hugging the said sunbae, and of course just like in any k-drama, his boyfriend just came in, but unlike the dramas where the main character is always picture perfect, his boyfriend is wearing his pajama ensemble, and decided to pair it with those free slippers they got from a hotel in their last vacation in Vancouver, and of course his hair teased by the ever reliable pillow from their dorm.

 

Donghyuck would laugh, but seeing Mark’s expression, it kinda commanded him to de-attach himself to his super smart sunbae. Mark went straight to their table and reciprocated every greeting with small grunt and a nod, but he made sure to smile, because he wouldn’t want to be rude.

 

“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck asked.

 

“I wanted some decent breakfast, and my boyfriend to stay my boyfriend” Mark whispered with some attitude, but with the cutest pout. Donghyuck couldn’t resist but smile on how cute and petty his boyfriend is being, but of course he couldn’t let it show because his boyfriend is still being a dumb ass.

 

“WE NOW HAVE WINNER!” Renjun said while obviously pretending to be on his phone, making fun jabs at Donghyuck, but Donghyuck doesn’t mind.

 

Hours have passed, and of course Seongwu still continued to tutor Donghyuck, and of course, Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck while he is listening to his sunbae, and from time to time, would lean on his shoulder because it’s his. As much as Donghyuck would want to berate his boyfriend, he must keep his cool, because he does not want to embarrass his boyfriend, and that would put a bad impression with Seongwu on how he easily loses his cool, also, he is not gonna lie, he enjoys the extra attention from his territorial boyfriend.

 

 ***

After the hours of studying, they had dinner and decided to go home. Over dinner, they went on totally ignoring the fact that Mark’s jealous ass was totally exposed, and Donghyuck would like to save Mark the embarrassment of being told what he did was petty. However, Donghyuck was glad that though his boyfriend was jealous, he still held onto his manners, and was not rude to his sunbae or his friends. Mark is a decent boyfriend he thought, just impulsive at times.

 

Donghyuck and Mark went back to their dorm, and Mark suddenly tackled Donghyuck to his bed and said.

 

“I’m sorry for today. Thanks for being patient with me” Mark said quickly with a hint of red on his cheeks.

 

“It’s okay” Donghyuck said. In his mind, this is what he wants, just Mark being Mark. They go through changes, and of course they are not the ideal couple, but they’re perfectly fine with that.

 

“MINE!” Mark yelled before cuddling Donghyuck and slowly drifting to sleep.

 

Donghyuck also fell asleep shortly after. He went to sleep with an enlightened mind, and a full heart.

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAAH so I finally did a Markhyuck one-shot! Please feel free to leave any comments/criticism, and I will take them to improve my writing!! Also please follow me on twitter @trick_marksoo <3 Love you all! Stan NCT!! Also I still have to proofread this, so I apologize for the typos and grammatical errors :3


End file.
